


Chocolate and raspberry's

by Mauness



Series: Originally posted elsewhere ~ multiple fandoms [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Enthousiastic, Ice-cream car, M/M, Raspberry - Freeform, Sound of music reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Mauness
Summary: Based on prompt 1 of http://sootness.deviantart.com/art/100-Flavors-Challenge-182223382Short drabble, Nick and Jeff buying ice-cream.





	Chocolate and raspberry's

‘See Jeff, there is the ice-cream car,’ Nick said enthusiasticaly.   
Jeff rolled his eyes. 'Seventeen years old.. looks more like five years old.’  
Nick smiled. 'I am seventeen, going to eighteen.’  
'Oh shush,’ Jeff said. 'We will get your ice cream. Don’t be so-’  
'Can’t I be happy?’ Nick asked.  
He ran to the car. The man who was selling the ice-cream laughed. 'You want something I see,’'  
And Jeff too!’ Nick said.  
'Oh no, don’t drag me into this, you fool.’ Jeff said laughing too.  
'One with chocolate for me and one with raspberry for Jeffy,’  
'Nick! I don’t want any ice-cream.. wait raspberry?’  
Nick nodded. Jeff jumped and screamed. 'I love you Nick. and the raspberry ice-cream,’  
'I know,’ Nick said. 'Nice to know ice-cream is more important than I am.’  
The man from the car smiled and gave them the ice-creams, in exchange for the money. Jeff grinned and began eating the ice-cream. 'Eighteen I see,’ Nick smiled.  
'Oh shut up.'

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Actually. I hate raspberry's myself.


End file.
